1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector used in the telecommunication and data communication field and more particularly, to an electrical connector with an internal modem board for integrating multiple types of data handling equipments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to continuing trends toward miniaturization, PCs and notebooks require improved electrical connectors. The modern trend of electrical connectors to integrate numerous discrete electrical components within single semiconductor integrated circuitry, has produced greater economies in the manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,506 issued to Farago discloses an electrical connector having a parallel internal integrated circuitry for processing signal and data from two different signal handling equipments. The conventional electrical connector includes a housing defining a front wall and a bottom wall. The front wall defines a plurality of jacks for mating with a plurality of complementary connectors having a number of contacts. The bottom wall contains an electrical circuitry board parallel abutting against an interior surface of the bottom wall and forming a numerous various of chips and capacitors for processing signals and data. The contacts directly electrically connect with the electrical circuitry board of the bottom wall of the housing to realize the signal transmitting and processing. However, the electrical circuitry board is paralleled disposed on the bottom wall of the housing, thereby consuming more room and further impairing the trend toward miniaturization of PCs and notebooks. In addition, the project requires additional components on either a PCI card or system board to complete the circuitry board. Therefore, it is deemed advantageous to have a full circuitry board which can obtain all the necessary components. However, we will face another problem to solve how we can get a sufficient projected area for a circuitry board which can obtain all the necessary components.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems and meet the PCs and notebook miniaturized.